Won't You Be My Valentine, Mr Steed?
by deafone
Summary: First attempt in writing an Avengers story. Please read Mona's story, "The Cabin" before or after reading this story. Thanks! Enjoy and please review!
1. Default Chapter

"Won't You Be My Valentine, Mr. Steed?"  
  
Three days before Valentine's Day, Steed was in his office where he taught future secret agents in training. He had just finished his morning section of teaching to the agents in training about the in and out of the spy business. While sitting in his chair, Steed planned a romantic weekend with his girlfriend Emma. He wanted to be alone with Emma; he also wanted them to go someplace where they could just spent time together. As Steed planned the date, he made a list of things to do before he and Emma took off to their special place. Meanwhile, on the other side of London, Emma Knight was at a local university. She was a professor there, and she was in her small office with filled book shelves, and paper piled up. Emma was working on correcting papers, before her first class of the day begins. While she was getting ready for the class the phone rang.  
"Professor Knight here" said Emma.  
"Hello, Professor. It is me Steed. Are you busy right now? said Steed.  
"I've a class in a few minutes. What is up?" said Emma.  
"Just wanted to hear your voice, and wanted to say, 'I love you'. and hope to see you tonight" said Steed.  
"I love you too. And I will see you for dinner tonight. Will that be your place or mine? said Emma.  
"About my place for a change? Around six-ish" said Steed.  
"That sounds good to me, I see you then" said Emma.  
"Ok, that is a date; see you for dinner at my place. And I will let you go and I've to get going for a meeting" said Steed.  
"Ok, then we better get going now. Bye-Bye" said Emma.  
"Bye for now" said Steed.  
  
Emma hangs up the phone and grabs her stuff for her class, and out the door. And Steed does the same. As Steed is walking down the hall, this man accidentally bumps into Steed.  
"Oh, beg your pardon" said the man.  
"It is quite all right" said Steed.  
"By the way can you help me find Mr. Bond? I've got a meeting with him" said the man.  
"He is down the hall and to the right. His name is on the door, so you can't miss his office" said Steed.  
"Forgive me for asking you this, are you the famous John Steed?" said the man.  
"I'm afraid so. Who are you may I ask? said Steed.  
"I'm surprise that you don't know me. I am Peter Peel, Mrs. Emma Peel is my ex-wife" said Peter.  
"Oh, it is nice to meet you. I am sorry that I can't talk right now I am pressed for time" said Steed.  
"Oh no need to chat right now, maybe we can meet another time" said Peter.  
"That'd be nice, sorry I must go. Nice to have met you" said Steed. As Steed was leaving, Peter said to himself, "It is not the last you have seen me, you stole my wife from me".  
  
Later that evening, Steed comes home to his 3 Stable Mews flat, and smells something good coming from the kitchen. Steed goes into the kitchen and finds Emma cooking up in storm. Steed sneaks up behind Emma, moves her hair aside and gives her a kiss on her neck. Emma turns around and now is facing Steed.  
"Well hello, stranger" said Emma.  
"Hi. What is for dinner?" said Steed.  
"Oh nothing special. Just some lamb, potatoes, and vegetables" said Emma as she was going back to the cooking.  
"What no dessert?" said Steed teasing.  
"I'm your dessert later, if you like that" said Emma.  
"Mmm..., I would like that very much" said Steed hugging Emma.  
"Down boy! Save it for later. Besides why don't you go and freshen up, dinner will be ready soon" said Emma.  
  
Steed goes upstairs to freshen up and to put something casual on. As he came down the stairs he saw a table in the living room arranged for two. The table had fine china, crystal glasses, silverware, a couple of candles and one rose in a vase in the middle of the table. Steed goes to the kitchen and helps Emma a bit with the food, and choosing the wine to go with the dinner. As soon as the food was on the table, Steed and Emma sat down and started to eat. Steed asked Emma about her day, and her classes. Soon Emma asked Steed about his day.  
"This person bumped into me at work this afternoon, and you won't believe who it was" said Steed.  
"Who was it? Not someone that I know?" said Emma.  
"I am afraid it is someone that you know and was married to" said Steed.  
"Peter Peel?! What on earth was he doing there the first place?!" said Emma.  
"Now clam down, Emma. You knew that he did some flying for us in the organization before he disappeared in the Amazon. I would guess he is needed for some kind of flying job or something related to that" said Steed.  
"I don't trust him one hundred percent, Steed. I have a feeling that he is up to something. After all I was married to him, and went back to him when he was found alive in the Amazon. And for three years I stayed married with him, and it was the worst time of my life. And when I divorced him, it was like a blessing. And now that I am in your life again, let's make it the best" said Emma.  
"I toast to that", said Steed rising his glass.  
"Cheers, Steed" said Emma rising her glass.  
  
The glass made a clinking noise and Steed and Emma finished the meal. Steed and Emma helped each other with the cleaning and the washing the dishes and putting things away. Emma sat down on the leather couch, and started to do some corrections for her student's work. Steed asked Emma if she would like a brandy. Emma replied, yes. So Steed got two brandy glasses, and poured this Napoleon brandy in the glasses. He walked towards the couch and handed Emma her glass. Steed sat down near her, took a sip of brandy, he reached for the newspaper and started to read a bit. Around nine o'clock Steed was getting a bit restless, and Emma was just working and trying not to pay attention to Steed. Steed was starting to come close to her, and started to tease and touch her hair. Soon Emma could not stand it anymore, she put down her paper work and let Steed tease her some more. Soon they kissed, softly at first and then with passion. Steed got up and helped Emma get up from the couch and he led her to the bedroom upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, at a local pub which is filled with lots of smoke, the smell of liquor in the air and noises of a band playing and people chatting. There is a man at the bar drinking heavy, and it is Peter. His mind is going nuts, and just thinking how to get back at Steed and his ex- wife Emma, but mostly thinking of harming Steed for good. There is a man next to Peter. Peter has a drink in his hand and bumps into this man at the bar spilling his drink all over him. The man, gets angry at Peter, and tells him off. Peter gets boiling mad, his face is getting red with anger, and he starts to clinch his fists. Pretty soon fits are flying all over the place, the man and Peter are fighting in the bar and out in the streets that led to the alley. Peter is just beating up the man who is twice his size, and don't stop until the man just passes out. Peter is breathing heavy and has blood all over his body from the man's blood including his. Peter walks away and gets into his car and drives away. Peter arrives to his apartment, and goes inside. When he goes inside the apartment, he goes into this room which is filled with pictures of Steed and Emma. There are newspaper clippings and old photographs, and pictures of Peter and Emma together when they were married. Peter takes a photograph of Emma and just looks at it, touching it, and then kisses it. "You'll be all mine again Emma, all mine" Peter talking to himself out loud. Peter goes to his desk in the same room, and gets a gun and a box of bullets. He goes to his bedroom and packs a few things in an overnight bag. He is plotting something in his head. Peter goes out to his car, and drives to the country in the midnight hours. He has a small cottage in the country, in that cottage is a typical cottage but not much inside of it, just a few pieces of furniture, at least it has a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. Peter puts down the bag, goes into the back yard where there is a tool shed where he has a box of explosive inside the box. Peter brings the box of explosive in the house and starts to make a bomb. "This will really kill Steed!" said Peter in his mind. When Peter is done making the bomb, and after he freshens up, Peter goes to the car and drives back to London.  
Back at Steed's flat, Emma and Steed are sleeping. It is almost five in the morning; the sky is starting to show light. Emma is looking at Steed sleeping, "Just like an innocent boy sleeping", thought Emma. She kisses Steed, on the lips and Steed is just sleeping like a baby. Emma gets up, goes to the bathroom and freshens up. She needs to go to her apartment to get ready for the day. Emma goes downstairs, and leaves a note to Steed telling him that she didn't want to wake him up and had to go back to her apartment, and had an early department meeting. Emma leaves Steed's apartment and gets into her blue car, and the noise of the car echoes in the morning air. A few moments later Emma arrives at her apartment, she goes into the apartment, and starts to undress, and take a shower. Peter is in her apartment hiding in the bathroom closet. He is watching her moves in the bathroom, and once she is out of the bathroom, Peter stepped out of the closet, and enters the bedroom. Emma was busy getting dressed and did not know that Peter was in the room with her.  
"Good Morning, Emma" said Peter. Emma just froze and slowly turned around, and said,  
"Peter! What on earth are you doing here? How did you get in?  
"Well, picking a lock is child's play. And I 'd imagine a 'secret agent' would have to better alarm system" said Peter.  
"What do you really want from me anyway" said Emma.  
"Only you, Emma only you! said Peter. Emma thought to herself, he is just like a person that she and Steed put away in an insane asylum.  
"Now I am going to ask you to come with me, Emma. And don't say no and no tricks" said Peter pointing the gun at her.  
"At least let me put on my shoes, and then you can take me where ever you want" said Emma.  
"Good. Let's g and remember no tricks" said Peter. However Emma tried to put a karate chop on Peter's hand where the gun was, and tried another move on him, but Peter knocked her out with a chop on the neck. Peter put a coat on Emma, and carries her out of the apartment and into her car. Peter hurried drove away before anyone could see him. 


	2. Chapter Two

It is now eight o'clock; Steed is starting to wake up earlier than his usual time. Steed touches Emma's side of the bed, and notices that she is not there, and calls out her name. No answer. Steed goes to the bathroom, and then put on his robe and goes downstairs to see if Emma was there or not. He is making some coffee, and goes to his desk where he sees a handwritten note from Emma.  
"Steed,  
You were sleeping like a baby, and I did not want to wake you up, but I have an early meeting at the university within my department. I see you tonight.  
All My Love,  
Emma" There is a soft shade of lipstick on the note, and Steed can smell her perfume on the note. Steed goes into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee ad some toast. Then after he cleaned the breakfast dishes, goes upstairs to get ready for the day. The phone rang;  
"Hello, Steed here" said Steed.  
"Hello. Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Steed, I am Professor Byron. I work with Professor Knight, and I am wondering if she is there with you?" said Professor Byron.  
"I am afraid she left earlier. Did you try to phone her?" said Steed.  
"I have e-mailed, and phoned her a couple of times. I thought I would give a try to call you, and I'm sorry for calling you at your home" said Professor Byron.  
"I'll go to Ms. Knight's apartment and see if she is there. Maybe she fell asleep and forgot to get up" said Steed.  
"Thank you, Mr. Steed. And hope she is all right" said Professor Byron.  
"I hope so too, and thank you for calling me. Bye" said Steed.  
"Bye" said Professor Byron. As soon as Steed hangs up the phone, he grabbed his bowler hat and brolly in a hurry and out of his flat he went and into his Land Rover. And drove to Emma's apartment, Steed is wondering where Emma could be at. Steed arrives at Emma's apartment in record time, he knocks on her door and there is no answer. Steed presses a button on the top of the door frame which opened the door. Steed went in slowly and wary of what to find. "Emma. Emma are you there?' called out Steed. No answer. Steed goes into the kitchen, the bedroom and the bathroom. Near Emma's desk in the living room there is a mark on the floor, Steed examines it and see that is blood. Steed is wondering what could have happened here, and whose blood that was. Steed goes into the bathroom, and the bathroom to look for clues. In the bathroom there is a message on the mirror above the sink, there is a written in lipstick by Emma. It said, "Peter is here". Steed wondered what Emma meant, "Of course Peter Peel! What on earth did Peter do to Emma?" Steed thinking out loud. Steed hurried out of the apartment and goes to headquarters to find out where exactly where Peter lives now. 


	3. Chapter Three

In the file room, at headquarters Steed finds Peter Peel's information, and sees his current address on it. Steed wrote it down on a piece of paper, and went to Peter's address. When Steed arrives there, he was cautions about the surroundings, and entered Peter's apartment. Steed used a picklock to unlock the lock, and entered the apartment. Steed turned on the lights, and sees the room in order. There is a door ajar and Steed goes there to investigate. Turns on the lights and in shocked to see all kinds of photographs and newspaper clippings of him and including Emma. This guy is really crazy about Emma, and did not accept the divorce very well. Steed sees a plan on one of the desk which had all kinds of papers, and other pictures. The plan showed today's date and Peter's plan to destroy Steed. There is an address on the paper of Peter's cottage; Steed takes that with him, believing that Emma is there. Steed drives to the country where the cottage of Peter's is at. Meanwhile, in the cottage Emma is handcuffed to the steel framed bed, and Peter is cooking something to eat for both of them. He has this table out of a wooden box, with a tablecloth on it, and it is set for two. Emma is wondering where Steed is at, and hoping that he will find her soon. Peter is putting food on the table, and gets Emma to join him for dinner. Peter approach Emma with caution, and told Emma to behave, and no harm will come to her. Emma is hungry, and wants to eat but also wants to get out of here, so she cooperates with Peter. Peter unlocks the handcuffs, and led to the table, and makes her sit down on the cold steel chair and put Emma's left wrist in handcuff and the other part of the handcuff on the chair, leaving one arm free so that she can eat. Peter sits down and tells Emma to eat.  
"Peter, why are you doing this to me? What I ever done wrong to you?" said Emma.  
"You left me, cheated on me, went behind my back, and you hurt my feelings. So that is why I want to do this just to win you back" said Peter.  
"You and I were never in love! Steed and I love each other, you are just going to have to accept that, and go on with you life" said Emma.  
"No No!!! You and I will be together forever. See that package on the table that is for Steed. Once he arrives here, I will hurt him, and he will die when the package explodes" said Peter.  
"You are really sick. I think that the plane crash you had in the Amazon really messed up your brains" said Emma.  
"Tell me all kinds of names, but I will never let you go" said Peter. Soon Peter hears a noise outside, he looked out of the window and saw a figure outside, could not make it in the dark night. Steed is lurking out of the cottage, looking for a way to get in. All the sudden, Steed is face to face with a gun and Peter.  
"We meet again, Mr. Steed" said Peter.  
"Nice gun, Peter. Where is Emma?" said Steed. Peter led Steed to the cottage, and Steed sees Emma. They did not speak but just glance at each other.  
"Have a seat here, Mr. Steed" said Peter. Steed sits down on a chair near Emma.  
"Well, well, well" said this voice which came behind Peter.  
"Matt Pendergast!?!" said both Steed and Emma. 


	4. Chapter 4

"We meet again. And well done Peter! It is I, Matt Pendergast, the man that you tried to destroy a few years ago. I meet Peter at a meeting for the instance, and found out that we want to both kill you Mr. Steed and very much in love with Emma. So this is our plot to have Emma and destroy you Mr. Steed" said Pendergast.  
"This is nuts" said Emma.  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with you, Emma" said Steed. Pendergast told Peter to tie both Steed and Emma to the chairs. And that they are going to leave them behind. Peter looked at Pendergast in a dumbfounded way.  
"I don't like the way this going now" said Peter.  
"I have the right to change my mind. I want both of them dead now! Do you understand me or do I have to leave you here with them to die?!" said Pendergast.  
"No, sir" said Peter. Peter ties up Emma and Steed to the chairs, and Pendegast is setting up the timer to the bomb. Pendergast wants to blow Steed and Emma up in this cottage.  
"Ok, they are tied down, Mr. Pendergast: said Peter.  
"Good! In a few moments they will be history. You go and get the car and meet me out front" said Pendergast.  
"Yes, sir" said Peter. While the two of the men were talking, Steed and Emma were trying to free each other. Peter leaves Pendergast to get the car, Pendergast turns around and he is face to face with Steed and Emma.  
"Checkmate, Mr. Pendergast", said Steed.  
"Not really, Mr. Steed. I am holding the bomb remember? I have control over this, I can press this button here to blow all of us up" said Pendergast.  
"Peter won't like the fact that you are going to kill Emma too" said Steed.  
"Oh, Peter is a dumb person that I ever meet. I did this so that I can kill both of you for what you guys did to me" said Pendergast. Soon there was a loud explosion. There was a flash of yellow and orange light shining through the windows in the cottage. 


	5. Final Chapter

"That would be Peter. Rest in Peace! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHA!!!!" said Pendergast.  
"Oh my god, Peter" said Emma as she looked out the window. Emma wanted to go after Pendergast for killing Peter. But Pendergast drew a gun out in front of Emma and Steed.  
"Now I want the tow of you to go into this room and I am going to lock you in and you are going to burn" said Pendergast. Pendergast puts down the bomb on the table; however it is already running with about 50 minutes left on the timer. Steed and Emma walks towards the room; Emma turns around real quick and chopped the gun off Pendergast's hand. Steed starts to fight with Pendergast. Emma is trying to defuse the bomb. Steed and Pendergast were hitting, kicking, karate moves on each other. Steed go t some bruises fast and was ready to fall down. When Steed was down, Pendergast went after the gun, tired to point the gun at Steed, and Steed grabbed the gun. Bam! The gun went off!!! Emma looked when she hear the gun went off. Steed looked at Pendergast's face and Pendergast collapsed and died. Steed got up and went to Emma, there is just a few minutes left on the bomb, so Steed and Emma run out of the cottage, and run to a distance and took cover and the loudest noise you ever hear and the cottage just blew up into pieces.  
"Are you all right Emma?" said Steed.  
"Yes, Steed. Are you?" said Emma looking at the tired and bruised Steed.  
"I will be fine, once we get home. And I guess it is all over, Emma." said Steed.  
"Yes. And you did save my life" said Emma, with tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Well you mean everything to me, and I just couldn't bear losing you" said Steed. After Steed took care of this business with the police and government officials, Steed did seek medical treatment for his bruises, and broken ribs.  
After a few days, which was past Valentine's Day, Steed and Emma spend those days at home.  
"I guess my plans were not meant to be for this Valentine's Day" said Steed.  
"What plans are you talking about?" said Emma.  
"How can I say this? I wanted us to go away for Valentine's Day and it was a surprise, but I guess I will tell you this. Do you remember that cabin where I was close to death from a gunshot wound?" said Steed.  
"Yes, I do remember that time. I nursed you and saw you naked for the first time. And I actually thought you were not going to make it, because that was one nasty gun wound" said Emma.  
"Well I wanted to make it a happy moment, and I wanted to surprise you with something. And I wanted to ask you if you would be my Valentine forever" said Steed.  
"Is this a proposal for marriage?" said Emma.  
"Yes in a way, I did not get a chance to get the engagement ring since this whole thing happened just a few days ago. But I am asking you if you would be my wife" said Steed.  
"Oh Steed! Yes, I would marry you!!!" said Emma whom was crying happy tears. Steed and Emma hugged each other and cried happy tears.  
  
The End © Kimberly Ann McCachren 2003 No aspect of this story may be used elsewhere without the express prior written consent of the author. These stories may not be altered in any way or sold; all copyright information must appear with this work at all times. 


End file.
